La dama y el vagabundo
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Ella vive entre nubes y él prefiere el pasto. Ella es rica y él es un genio que detesta a la gente rica. ¿Se quedaran en los prejuicios o habrá algo más? [ShikaHina] Three-shot.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencia:** Capítulo apto para todas las edades. Fic crack centrado en la pareja ShikaHina.

 **Nota del autor:** Este capítulo está ambientado en el Universo Alterno de la Konoha High School. Iba a ser un Omake que creció hasta ser un capítulo entero. Sin embargo parece que carezco del don de la brevedad, por lo que será un Three-shot y ruego porque no crezca más (Mendokuse empezó con tres capítulos y terminó con 10, pero si me dedico a ésto no avanzo en _Cautivos_ y _Team 8 — One last thing —_ ).

Les agradezco todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic _Mendokuse_ y les traigo este cortito fic para que no odien a Shikamaru.

Disfruten la lectura y ojalá les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

 **La dama y el vagabundo.**

.

 **X**

 **Cap. 1 de 3**

 **X**

.

* * *

.

.

— Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden hacer los ejercicios de la página 42. —

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a guardar los libros y materiales ocupados durante la clase. La campana ya había anunciado la hora del receso, era martes y todos deseaban que llegara pronto el fin de semana.

Konoha High School era un instituto de alto rendimiento, donde solo asistían las personas que lograban aprobar el difícil examen de selección. Lo malo de éste sistema era que la mayoría de los que lograban aprobar eran personas de niveles económicos altos, y en opinión de Hinata eso solo ayudaba a incrementar las brechas sociales.

— Las personas con menos recursos no pueden pagar profesores privados o deben trabajar para pagar sus estudios, no tienen tiempo para estudiar tanto como quisieran. — Había escrito cuando mandó una carta de queja a la dirección del instituto, los cuales le respondieron que no podían hacer más que becar a los chicos de clase media y baja que lograban pasar la prueba.

Hinata no quedó conforme con ello, pero pronto todo el mundo estuvo enterado de su reclamo y comenzó a recibir críticas de parte de los demás alumnos que no querían que el acceso a la escuela fuera más abierto.

— Ella es rica, puede protestar todo lo que quiera. — Decían en los pasillos cuando ella pasaba con toda la intención de molestarla. Aquello fue muy difícil para la chica, pues su carácter tímido e introvertido no le ayudaba a lidiar con ese tipo de comentarios.

— Deberías dejarlo pasar, Hinata… — Le recomendó Kiba, su mejor amigo de la infancia, mientras caminaban hacía la cafetería junto a Shino, su también amigo de toda la vida. — Te van a hacer la vida imposible, son una bola de snobs. —

— Tú intención fue buena y bien fundamentada, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. — Fue la respuesta de Shino, quién puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

Ella bajó la mirada un poco desanimada y decidió que si no podía ayudar a las personas desde su escuela, estudiaría algo que le permitiera ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Llegaron a la cafetería y compraron sus almuerzos.

— Deseo poder hacer algo por los demás, ya pensaré qué hacer.

Y los dos chicos apoyaron a su amiga. Sabían que ella tenía un gran corazón y que no le importaban cosas como el dinero o el prestigio, lo valioso para su amiga era lo que realmente había en el corazón. El más claro ejemplo para ellos era que a pesar de que ella podía ser parte de la élite de esa escuela, ella prefería juntarse con ellos dos que no eran tan ricos como ella, pero que habían sido vecinos su infancia y que habían pasado muchos momentos juntos convirtiéndose en buenos amigos.

— ¡Hey, Hinata!— Ino Yamanaka la llamó desde otra mesa. — ¿No quieren venir a sentarse con nosotros?

Shino alzó una ceja. Era la primera vez que los invitaban en grupo, generalmente Ino pretendía ignorarlos y llevarse con ella a la peliazul. En cambio Hinata miró a Kiba, pues sabía que el chico gustaba de la rubia.

— ¿Ustedes quieren? — Preguntó la peliazul un poco insegura, miró a Shino, quien se alzó de hombros, realmente a él no le importaba. Pensaba que Ino ya se había rendido en cuanto a hacer parte a Hinata del grupo más cotizado de la escuela, así que suponía que decidió cambiar de táctica e incluirlos a ellos.

— Si tú quieres yo no tengo ningún problema. — Dijo Kiba mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de que sus amigos no vieran su evidente sonrojo.

Entonces Hinata asintió y los tres llegaron a la mesa más envidiada de la escuela. Si podía ayudar a que Kiba hablara con Ino, lo haría con gusto.

En la mesa ya estaban sentados Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, el amor platónico de Hinata de toda la vida.

— Bienvenidos — Saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente y los dos chicos respondieron chocando los puños con el rubio.

— ¡Grandioso! Tu cabello es muy suave, Hinata— Gritó Ino mientras tocaba la larga melena de la chica.

— Gracias — Respondió un poco avergonzada. Entonces sintió una pesada mirada sobre ella, así que alzó la mirada y se encontró que Sasuke Uchiha la estaba examinando.

Jamás había hablado con él o con el rubio, pero nunca le agradó la reputación de mujeriego que tenían los dos. Por ello nunca trató de acercarse al rubio, podía admirarlo y hasta gustarle, pero para ella no era bueno jugar con los sentimientos. En cambio Sasuke Uchiha le parecía arrogante y hasta cierto punto malévolo, así que agradeció cuando Sakura, su novia, le llamó para mostrarle algo en su celular. Definitivamente Hinata prefería al hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, con el cual solía conversar en las fiestas sociales en las que coincidían.

— Realmente eres muy atractivo Kiba, sin duda debes venir a mi fiesta. — Dijo Ino mientras coqueteaba con el chico, quién encantado no dudó en aceptar. — También ustedes están invitados, será pasando los exámenes finales, en un par de meses pero ya estoy planeando todo. Va a ser la fiesta del siglo. — Exclamó encantada.

Shino y Hinata asintieron por cortesía, mientras se dispusieron a comer dejando que Ino y Kiba continuaran con su coqueteo.

Cuando sonó la campana, Shino y Hinata se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas clases que estaban en salones contiguos.

— Creí que Ino te quería a ti, no imaginé que le gustara Kiba. — Señaló Shino mientras subían las escaleras para llegar al primer piso.

— ¿A mí? — Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon. — Yo no podría gustarle a Ino-san…

— Me refiero a que Ino siempre quiere ganarse a la gente rica y poderosa, así que creí que nos había llamado por ti.

El sonrojo de la chica disminuyó y sonrió.

— Quizás le gusta en verdad, ella suele ser muy directa. — Respondió, toda la vida compartió las mismas escuelas privadas, y hasta las fiestas sociales, con esos cuatro, pero nunca quiso unirse a ellos ni convivir más que lo necesario.

— En fin, me temo que Kiba quiera que vayamos con él…— Acomodó sus gafas de sol. — Será aburrido. Hinata asintió un poco avergonzada, ella y Shino preferían las bibliotecas y beber café helado, pero Kiba siempre disfrutó de los deportes extremos y era quien los arrastraba por el mundo para que lo vieran competir. — En fin, te veo a la salida.

— Hai — Le dijo mientras entraba a su salón para tomar la clase de matemáticas, pero el lugar ya estaba lleno. Las bancas eran dobles y solo quedaba un lugar disponible.

El chico que estaba junto al lugar vacío (que al parecer todos quisieron evitar) estaba dormido sobre la mesa, pero lo reconoció inmediatamente. Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara, uno de los chicos becados que asistían a la escuela. Bueno, medio asistía porque a pesar de que estaban en el mismo grupo, pocas veces lo veía tomando clases.

Hinata había oído decir a los profesores que ese chico era un genio, pero que prefería vaguear que ir a clases, aunque no lo podían expulsar porque aprobaba con la más alta calificación todas las pruebas y la escuela no quería prescindir de su inteligencia. Tampoco perdía su beca porque en verano tomaba el curso de recuperación, aunque se la pasaba dormido.

Llegó a su lado y tímidamente le habló.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Pero solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta que quiso interpretar como un 'Sí'.

Se sentó y sacó su cuaderno. Pronto llegó el profesor Asuma y comenzó a dar la clase. Hinata era buena en los estudios (un desastre en la parte de deportes, sin duda) pero estaba teniendo problemas en seguir el ritmo del profesor, pues acababan de empezar un nuevo tema, cálculo vectorial. Sin duda llevaban un sistema muy avanzado en esa preparatoria, pues el cálculo vectorial se solía estudiar en las carreras de ingeniería o física.

Hinata tuvo serios problemas para entender las explicaciones del profesor (aunque no la única, la mayor parte de la clase también estaba sufriendo) pero se sintió satisfecha al haber comprendido las bases al final de la clase.

— Bien, es todo por hoy, dejen su tarea en mi escritorio y vayan a descansar. — Indicó el profesor.

Uno a uno empezaron a salir del salón, sin embargo, Hinata se preocupó al no encontrar su tarea por ningún lado, al parecer la había olvidado en su escritorio.

— Sensei, olvidé la tarea en mi casa.

Llegó hasta el escritorio del profesor y le dijo eso muy avergonzada.

— Eso es raro viniendo de usted, señorita Hyuuga. — Dijo Asuma mientras el salón comenzaba a vaciarse. — Sin embargo sabe que esto amerita una sanción.

Ella asintió con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Pero cuando ella bajó la cabeza, el maestro pudo ver que Shikamaru Nara estaba escribiendo velozmente en su escritorio.

— ¿Haciendo la tarea de último momento, señor Nara? — Preguntó con una expresión divertida el maestro.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y llegó hasta situarse a un lado de la chica.

— Aquí está mi tarea. — Y entregó una hoja.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, pues a un lado de las fórmulas estaba la respuesta, sin un rastro del desarrollo.

— Bueno, lo he visto escribir sin parar por los últimos quince minutos de clase por lo que asumo que no hizo trampa para hacer la tarea. — Indicó el mayor. — Pero faltan los ejercicios de la página anterior de su libro, lo cual hubiera sabido si hubiera asistido a clase, señor Nara.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Se los puedo entregar en un par de minutos.

— No lo dudo, pero ya es tarde, usted también será sancionado.

— Vaya problema. — Murmuró el moreno mientras suspiraba.

— Tendrán que entregarme un proyecto en equipo en quince días, harán un desarrollo vectorial y un ensayo sobre sus aplicaciones prácticas. — Indicó el profesor.

— ¿Es todo? — Preguntó el chico mientras regresaban a su lugar y recogía sus cosas.

— ¿No te parece lo suficientemente difícil? — Preguntó el hombre un poco o sorprendido.

— Supongo. — Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — Me voy yendo…

Y salió del salón con flojera.

Hinata vio a su profesor suspirar.

— Es frustrante para mí, como profesor, ver a alguien con su talento ser tan flojo. — Musitó con derrota.

— Nara-san es muy listo — Acotó Hinata. — Creo que quizás solo necesita que lo motiven —

Asuma miró a la chica y una idea cruzó por su mente. No había mayor motivación para un chico que una chica bonita y sin duda Hinata lo era.

— Hinata-san, no haga todo el trabajo sola, oblígalo a estudiar contigo. Tú puedes aprender de él y Shikamaru puede hacer una amiga, quizás eso le anime a venir más seguido.

— Parece que Shikamaru-san le preocupa — Señaló la chica con admiración.

— Bueno, yo fui quien le aplicó su prueba de ingreso, sin duda me dejó una buena impresión. — Aceptó el adulto y sonrió. Por reflejo la chica lo imitó y asintió. Era cierto que nunca había visto a Shikamaru hablar con nadie que no fuera un profesor.

— Iré a quedar con él para el proyecto. — Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Asuma solo atinó a sonreír.

.

— Nara-san — Gritó la chica en el pasillo, pues pesar del paso flojo del chico, daba zancadas grandes.

— ¿Quiere algo más Asuma-sensei? — Preguntó aburrido.

— No, sólo… sólo quería quedar contigo para el proyecto. — Dijo un poco nerviosa, le costaba trabajo hablar con personas que no conocía. Sin embargo Shikamaru interpretó su timidez como si a ella le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo tratar con alguien como él.

— No te preocupes, lo haré yo y te lo pasaré para que lo leas y pongas tu nombre — Le ahorraría la molestia de trabajar con él. En lo personal detestaba a las personas ricas como Hinata.

Era imposible no conocer a Hinata Hyuuga, hija de uno de los más prósperos negocios en Asia y una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Había escuchado rumores de que ella sólo se juntaba con chicos porque no consideraba digna a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a Ino Yamanaka.

Seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que trabajar con él.

— No sería justo, además creo que podría aprender mejor si estudiamos juntos — Replicó ella.

 _"Vaya problemática"_ Pensó.

— Podemos ir a trabajar a la biblioteca… — Sugirió ella pero él ya tenía su rutina diaria establecida, esa chica solo sería una molestia.

— No tengo mucho tiempo en las tardes — Se rascó incómodo el brazo.

— Podemos trabajar un par de horas diario, o en el receso…

— De acuerdo, ¿Tienes un papel?

Hinata metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacó el block de notas que siempre cargaba consigo y se lo entregó. Shikamaru alzó una ceja al ver las hojas rosas y… ¿Estaban perfumadas? ¿Era posible ser más cursi?

Sacó un bolígrafo y escribió una dirección y se la entregó.

— Esta dirección es de una biblioteca pública cerca de mi casa, te veré hoy a las 2— Y a continuación retomó su camino, un poco fastidiado, pero como decía el dicho, al mal paso darle prisa. — Y por cierto, llámame Shikamaru, siento que cuando dices Nara-san hablas de mi padre.

No iba a pasar más tiempo del necesario con alguien como ella, pero tampoco le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

En cambio la chica se quedó pasmada. Ese día no tenía chófer, pues le había dado el día libre porque era el cumpleaños de su hija. Suspiró derrotada, pocas veces salía sola a la calle y si era honesta le daba un poco de miedo, no tenía muy buenas experiencias andando sola, ya que siempre se perdía. Además que su padre le dijo que nunca anduviera sola, que podrían sucederle cosas malas y eso solo consiguió asustarla.

— Podría bajar una aplicación para pedir un taxi. — Se dijo mientras sacaba su celular. Vio la hora y eran la 1.30 de la tarde, suponía que la biblioteca no estaría tan lejos de la escuela.

Se dirigió a la banca de madera donde solía verde con sus amigos y se encontró a Shino esperándola.

— Kiba se regresará más tarde, tiene práctica de baloncesto. — Comentó el chico y ella asintió.

— Etto… Shino-kun ¿Sabes dónde queda esta biblioteca pública? Debo ir a hacer un trabajo en equipo.

El chico tomó la hoja y lo pensó unos momentos.

— Si, queda de paso a mi casa, si deseas puedo dejarte ahí. — Dijo al no ver por ningún lado al chofer de su amiga. Ese hombre siempre era muy puntual.

— Te lo agradezco — Y ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Shino conducía su propio auto, no era tan rico como la chica pero sin duda gozaba de algunos privilegios.

Emprendieron el camino y al cinco para las dos llegaron al asintió indicado. Era una biblioteca muy pequeña en opinión de Hinata, pero muy encantadora. Estaba pintada de un color rosa claro por fuera, estaba rodeado de árboles y algunos arbustos con flores amarillas y pequeñitas. Sin duda Hinata quedó fascinada al instante.

— ¿Quieres que te recoja a tu salida? — Preguntó el chico mientras le abría la puerta a su amiga.

— No te preocupes. — Ella sabía que Shino tenía clases privadas en la tarde, aún les faltaba un año más de la preparatoria pero él (como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros) ya estaba estudiando para el examen de acceso a la Universidad de Tokio. — Pediré un taxi en la app que salió hace poco, tengo mi tarjeta de crédito aquí. — Y señaló su mochila.

— De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y no te alejes de aquí, se va volviendo más peligroso unas calles adelante. — Indicó el chico.

— Nos vemos mañana — Se despidió ella y él regresó a su lugar para arrancar el automóvil y marcharse.

Hinata sonrió y entró a la biblioteca.

El bibliotecario la recibió amablemente y Hinata se dio prisa para recorrer los pasillos llenos de libros, eran lo que más disfrutaba hacer.

Creció como hija única, su madre murió cuando tenía seis años, por lo que su única compañía era su nana y los empleados domésticos de su casa. También contaba con un montón de libros en casa, pues su abuelo había sido un gran escritor y le había inculcado su amor por las letras desde muy pequeña.

Las bibliotecas siempre le gustaron y sin duda habían libros muy interesantes, algunas ediciones nuevas y muchas novedades. Con pesar abandonó la sección de literatura universal, pero se llevó consigo un volumen de _El príncipe idiota_ , de Dostoievski.

Se dirigió a la sección de ciencias y comenzó a buscar sobre cálculo vectorial. Una vez tuvo los libros que consideró necesarios se sentó en una mesa, sacó su computadora para tomar notas y se dispuso a leer.

Estuvo leyendo hasta que la cabeza le comenzó a doler, realmente eran muy complejas las ecuaciones para calcular las múltiples direcciones que un objeto puede recorrer cuando se le aplica una fuerza externa. Cerró el libro muy cansada y miró su reloj, eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, Shikamaru la había citado a las dos.

¿Acaso no tenía pensado ir? Justo cuando se iba a sacar su celular, una voz la detuvo cerca de su oído la detuvo.

— Enamorarse no significa amar. Uno puede enamorarse sin dejar de odiar. ¡Tenlo presente!

La chica se sobresaltó y se encontró con un aburrido Shikamaru tras de ella.

— E-es tarde — Tartamudeó un poco molesta.

— Si bueno, lo siento. Me quedé dormido en el jardín trasero de la biblioteca. — Dijo con voz monótona.

Ella suspiró, realmente le costaba trabajo enojarse y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Kiba solía decirle que era muy blanda con todos, que debía ser un poco más ruda, pero ella consideraba que no había necesidad de eso. O más bien lo pensaba antes de conocer al Nara, nunca nadie la había dejado esperando tanto tiempo.

— Pudiste haber avisado.

— No tengo tu número de celular, y aunque lo tuviera no tengo crédito. — Se alzó de hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hinata decidió dejarlo pasar, su abuelo le había enseñado que no todos tenían los mismos privilegios que ella y que por eso debía buscar ayudar a los demás.

— De acuerdo. — Escribió su número en un pedazo de hoja de su block rosa. — Agrégame y pásame el tuyo, puedo meterte un poco de crédito antes de vernos para trabajar.

Shikamaru tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin intenciones de dar su número.

— Así que Dostoievski y El príncipe idiota, ¿Eh?

— ¿Lo has leído? — Preguntó ella un poco asombrada, la única persona que sabía que lo había leído era su abuelo, la mayoría de las personas prefería Crimen y castigo o Los hermanos Karamázov.

— Si, pero no es mi autor favorito. Demasiada crudeza humana para mí.

— Pero aun así lo citaste.

— Mi viejo me obligó a leerlo, es muy problemático. — Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo ojeó. — Me sorprende que te guste leer esto, no tiene un final feliz… a menos que… déjame adivinar. — Tomó asiento, demasiado cerca, en opinión de ella y volvió a hablar. — Te identificas con la dulce pero contradictoria Ivanova.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

— Pero si me lo preguntan a mí, puede que seas más como la hermosa Nastasia, una mujer que prefiere suplir sus carencias con dinero y bienes materiales, aunque no sé qué tanto carácter haya detrás de tu dulzura inicial.

Un sonrojo de molestia invadió el rostro de la chica.

— No es así, más bien creo que el príncipe Myshkin mereció más de lo que le pasó. Sus intenciones fueron buenas todo el tiempo. — Respondió con molestia.

— Yo creo que obtuvo justo lo que debía, fue un idiota y terminó como debía. Nunca supo distinguir entre el amor y la compasión.

El chico sonrió socarronamente lo cual la hizo enojar, pero lo peor de todo fue que no encontró algún argumento para contradecirlo, era cierto que el error del protagonista había sido no distinguir entre esos dos sentimientos.

— La compasión no es mala. — Fue lo único que pudo decir.

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó. Sin duda ella estaba perdiendo los estribos, bueno, no la culpaba. Él era experto en desesperar a las personas, sobre todo a las mujeres.

— No, no es mala. Pero es una manera para alzarte a ti mismo y decir 'Mírenme, soy una buena persona, me preocupo por los demás porque me dan lastima, ese es mi hobby' y entonces todos te aplauden — Dijo con molestia y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. — Algo así como lo sucedido con tu carta a la dirección, pero te informo que los pobres no necesitamos la compasión de una niña rica, quién tiene el poder de cambiar las cosas son las personas como tu padre, los políticos y los ricos, pero no lo hacen. Y cuando tú tomes su lugar tampoco lo harás, así que deja tu lástima y busca otro pasatiempo.

¿En qué momento las cosas se volvieron hacia ella? Hinata se puso de pie buscando alejarse del chico y como un reflejo de indignación.

— Te equivocas, yo no hice la carta por lástima, lo hice porque consideré que era lo correcto. Si se continúa ampliando las brechas sociales sólo habrá más polarización en la distribución de la riqueza… — Pero entonces Shikamaru se puso de pie y la arrinconó contra la mesa, colocando sus manos a cada lado de ella y cerrándole el paso.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te fuiste a dormir para olvidar que tenías hambre? — Le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella negó lentamente, su cercanía la tenía muy nerviosa, la gente no solía acercarse tanto a ella y en esos momentos podía percibir su calor corporal y la varonil loción que el chico usaba, sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al médico y te hicieron esperar cuatro horas para pasar a consulta y al salir gastar todo tu dinero en las medicinas? — Le susurró al oído, entonces una descarga eléctrica la recorrió por completo.

— E-estás m-muy cerca — Tartamudeó, trataba de aumentar el espacio entre ellos, pero la mesa la detenía, al punto de que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio y caería acostada en la mesa.

— ¿Ya no sientes tanta compasión por las personas como yo, verdad? — Le susurró de nuevo y sin previo aviso se alejó.

Hinata respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su pulso mientras el chico se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar y agarraba un libro de cálculo.

Ella se sentó también de nuevo pero sus manos continuaban temblando.

— Esto es muy aburrido. — Dejó el libro y miró su reloj de mano. — Y ya van a dar las cuatro, tengo que irme.

Ella quiso protestar cuando él se puso de pie, pero entonces la miró y eso bastó para que se quedará congelada en su sitio.

— Haré el desarrollo de las ecuaciones multivariables, tú encárgate del ensayo sobre su práctica social. Te veo el viernes aquí a las dos para que lo juntemos. — Le dijo y a continuación avanzó hacia la salida, divertido ante la expresión perpleja de su rostro.

Al parecer la chica no tenía mucho carácter que digamos. Tal vez ella mandó escribir dicha carta de queja y la presentó como suya, no sería la primera vez que conocía a una chica rica que creía que podía comprar el mundo.

En cambio, Hinata se quedó pasmada en su lugar. Nunca nadie la había tratado así y sin duda estaba molesta, pero no había podido hacer nada ante su cercanía, se paralizaba del miedo cuando un extraño se acercaba tanto a ella.

Hace un año había comenzado eso. En una fiesta de caridad en el lobby de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad, había estado toda la velada conversando con algunas hijas e hijos de socios de su padre, entre ellos Itachi Uchiha, pero cuando era medianoche pidió permiso a su padre para ir a dormir a la habitación que les habían asignado.

Él asintió y ella marchó, contenta de poder quitarse los tacones y ese vestido que la hacía sentir tan incómoda. En esos momentos no tenía muchos complejos con su cuerpo, pues se consideraba bonita y a pesar de que le avergonzaba un poco su pecho tan desarrollado, le gustaba cómo lucía en vestidos de noche. Era una adolescencia tímida pero que se sentía bien.

El asunto fue que cuando tomó el elevador para ir a su piso, un hombre desconocido y en aparente estado alcohólico se subió. Las puertas se cerraron y se quedaron solos en ese sitio. Fue entonces que el hombre oprimió el botón de emergencia para detener el elevador y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La tocó sobre el delicado vestido, estrujando sus pechos y lamiendo su cuello. Por suerte los guardias vieron todo en las cámaras de seguridad por lo que destrabaron el elevador y la puertas se abrieron en el piso más cercano, habiendo guardias y deteniendo al hombre.

La situación no pasó a más y Hiashi pudo llegar rápidamente a lado de su hija, pero desde entonces Hinata comenzó a ocultar su cuerpo con suéteres y a huir del contacto cercano con desconocidos.

Así que en esos momentos jadeó un poco asustada. No conocía a ese chico y no parecía una mala persona, así que se preguntó qué le habría pasado para pensar de esa manera respecto a ella. No aprobaba que la hubiera arrinconado, pero de alguna forma le pareció ver dolor en sus ojos.

Pronto se repuso de la impresión, colocó los libros en la zona asignada a los libros consultados, guardó su computadora en la mochila y salió con su celular en mano lista para pedir un taxi a su casa.

Estando en la banqueta, abrió la app pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había dado de alto su tarjeta de crédito, así que la sacó rápidamente y comenzó a meter sus datos. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el ruido de un motor irse acercando de manera veloz e imprudente.

Frente a ella se detuvo un automóvil negro y viejo, con unas llamadas rojas pintadas en el cofre.

— Hey linda, ¿Necesitas un aventón? — Dijo el hombre que viajaba de copiloto, un sujeto con cara demacrada y una botella de alcohol en las manos. En la parte trasera se veía que había otra persona, eran tres sujetos en total.

— N-no gracias. — Murmuró mientras retrocedía y comenzaba a caminar para alejarse, sin embargo el automóvil comenzó a seguirla lentamente.

Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar mientras tecleaba los números de la tarjeta, por lo que se equivocaba muy seguido y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Pensó por un segundo en tomar un taxi normal pero no traía consigo dinero en efectivo, pues todo lo pagaba en la escuela con la tarjeta.

Por fin logró meter sus datos, seleccionó la dirección de su casa y pidió el taxi. Volteó hacia atrás y vio que los hombres ya se estaban bajando del auto e iban en su dirección. Miró la pantalla de su celular y marcaba que el taxi llegaría por ella en 10 minutos. Eso era una eternidad en esos momentos, con esos tipos tan feos acechando.

Canceló el viaje, decidió que se alejaría de esos tipos y luego pediría el taxi. Continuó caminando y dando vueltas hasta que llegó un momento en que ya no supo dónde estaba. Ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el cielo comenzó a pintarse de naranja. A un par de calles divisó un parque urbano, así que pensó que sería una buena idea sentarse ahí a pedir su taxi.

Llegó al parque y estaba vacío, lleno de basura por todos lados, los juegos estaban grafiteados y en malas condiciones. Muy tensa se sentó en el único columpio que servía y sacó su celular. Entonces una persona llegó corriendo y se lo arrebató de las manos. También intentó jalarle su mochila pero como la llevaba puesta en la espalda no pudo quitársela, así que se perdió entre la maleza.

Mientras procesaba lo ocurrido comenzó a sentir que los ojos le ardían. Ya tenía hambre y le acababan de robar su celular.

Se obligó a sí misma a respirar profundamente y calmarse, no podía darle un ataque de pánico en medio de la nada. Una vez estuvo más serena caminó en búsqueda de algún local donde comprar algo, sin duda no volvería a salir por su cuenta cuando le diera el día libre a su chófer.

Estuvo caminando hasta que encontró una avenida principal, ahí encontró un pequeño restaurante con grandes ventanales y cortinas. Su fachada era una imitación de restaurante francés pero sin las mesas exteriores, era muy bonita y tenía una gran campana que anunciaba la entrada de los clientes. Hinata pensó que parecía un sitio donde aceptaban tarjetas de crédito, así que se dirigió al lugar.

Entró y tomó asiento en la barra.

— Disculpe… — Habló tímidamente a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos vivaces. — ¿Aceptan tarjeta de crédito?

— Me temo que no, señorita. — Le respondió la joven un poco apenada.

Hinata suspiró cansada, ya casi eran las siete de la tarde y las luces del alumbrado público se habían encendido.

— ¿Estamos cerca del Konoha High School? — Preguntó en un último intento por ubicarse en la ciudad.

— Estamos un poco lejos, pero si toma el autobús llega en unos veinte minutos — Le sirvió un vaso con agua al verla tan agitada.

— Pero no tengo dinero…

— Cortesía de la casa, te ves cansada. — Estiró su mano. — Me llamo Tenten.

— Yo soy Hinata.

— ¿Hinata? — Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio.

— Shikamaru-san. — Murmuró Hinata un poco sorprendida de verlo con una charola en las manos y vestido como mesero.

Su habitual coleta estaba bien peinada y hasta sus zapatos brillaban, no como los zapatos rotos que le había visto en la escuela. Sin duda alguna lucía más atractivo de esa manera. Se sonrojó al pensar eso y desvío la mirada.

— ¿Qué hace la chica más rica de la escuela aquí? — Se recuperó de su sorpresa inicial y retomó su actitud defensiva con ella. La miró sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

Sin duda se veía pálida y sudorosa, su uniforme estaba arrugado y sus zapatos escolares estaban llenos de lodo. Y pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía así (y la segunda vez que hablaban) le pareció bastante linda. _"Hasta con el cabello enmarañado se ve bien"_ pensó y eso solo lo puso de peor humor, pues le trajo viejos recuerdos.

— Me perdí. — Acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y sonrió apenada. Tenten le sonrió y le volvió a servir más agua. — Unos tipos me acosaron al salir de la biblioteca y después me robaron el celular. — Dijo lo más tranquila posible. — ¿Tienen un teléfono que pueda usar?

Tenten asintió.

— Claro, usa el mío. —Y le extendió un celular de pantalla de dos colores, verde y negro.

Hinata lo tomó sin rechistar y marcó a su casa. Escuchaba los timbres sonar pero al parecer no había nadie. Era extraño que a esa hora no estuviera su nana o por lo menos la ama de llaves. Ella vivía en Tokio, en la casa principal de su padre, pero le había comprado una casa para que viviera cerca de la escuela, la cual atendían su nana, su ama de llaves y su chófer. Entendía que su chófer no estuviera pero era raro que nadie atendiera el teléfono. Quizás habían salido a buscarla.

— No hay nadie. — Le regresó el teléfono a la chica.

— Déjame adivinar. — Shikamaru puso la charola en la barra y le dio una hoja con una orden a la chica castaña, quién puso la hoja en una ventana que conectaba con la cocina. — No tienes cómo volver a casa.

Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Shikamaru suspiró, bueno, de alguna forma eso había sido en parte su culpa, pudieron trabajar en la biblioteca de la escuela pero él quiso incordiarla.

— Si esperas a que acabe mi turno, te llevo a tu casa. — Le dijo con voz resignada.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y le sonrió radiante.

— Hai. — Se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia. — Te lo agradeceré muchísimo.

Shikamaru retrocedió un paso, esa chica era demasiado mona, no debía caer en su encanto de dama de alta alcurnia. Sin embargo la risa de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Si quieres ve al piso de arriba, Hinata-chan, pues está más vacío. Te llevaré algo de cenar y podrías esperar más a gusto allá. — La peliazul asintió a las palabras de la joven y se marchó escaleras arriba. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, volvió a sonreír burlona. — Te gusta.

Shikamaru torció la boca.

— No empieces de problemática, Tenten. — Shikamaru se recargó en la barra. — Las chicas como ella no son mi tipo, además fue mi culpa que se perdiera, debí imaginar que es inútil para andar sola en la calle.

— Auch, no seas tan cruel, podrías arrepentirte de tus palabras. — Le dijo la chica mientras sonaba una campana anunciando que tenían un encargo listo en la cocina.

— Esa es mi señal. — Dijo él mientras volvía a tomar la charola entre sus manos.

Tenten sonrió.

— Eres flojo hasta para enamorarte—Murmuró la chica mientras ordenaba un poco de estofado y verduras para la chica.

.

Hinata sacó su computadora y decidió enviar un correo a su nana, no quería que se preocupara por su inusual retraso. Por suerte en aquel local si tenían wi-fi, por lo que no tuvo mayores problemas.

Abrió su correo electrónico cuando de pronto notó que tenía un correo de su padre. Lo abrió y al leer quedó sorprendida. Al parecer su padre despidió a su nana y le dijo que pronto cumpliría 17 años por lo que debería aprender a ser más autónoma. Le contrataría a otra ama de llaves y que podría conservar a su chófer. Le dijo que él pasaría ese mes en Londres, donde estudiaba su primo y que se verían pronto.

Hinata cerró la tapa de su computadora y recargó su frente en su mano. ¿Aquel día no podía ir peor? Su nana había estado con ella desde que tenía memoria y no quería que cambiaran a su ama de llaves, las quería mucho. No quería quedarse sola en esa enorme casa, el "volveré pronto" podía nunca llegar, a veces solo veía a su padre un par de veces al año.

— ¿Ya empezaste a hacer tu parte del proyecto? — Le preguntó la voz aburrida de Shikamaru Nara. Ella negó sin despegarse de la mesa. Pero entonces el ruido de unos platos colocados a lado de su cabeza y el agradable olor la hizo levantarse.

— Se ve delicioso. — Exclamó emocionada, el chico rodó los ojos.

— El hambre hace que todo sea rico.

Hinata negó.

— Puede ser, pero sin duda esto tiene un gran aspecto. — Iba a tomar los cubiertos cuando el chico se los alejó intencionalmente y se sentó a su lado.

— Tenten dijo que esto era gratis pero sin duda debes pagar.

— Lo haré, mañana puedo sacar dinero del cajero de la escuela. — Indicó un poco asombrada, al parecer ese chico era muy raro. Era demasiado desconfiado con ella.

— No, yo pagaré por ti hoy, pero deberás hacer algo por mí. — Le entregó los cubiertos. Ella los aceptó y lo miró expectante.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Haz mi tarea y entrégala por mí. — Respondió seguido de un bostezo.

— ¿Cuál de todas? — Preguntó un poco extrañada ante la petición.

— Todas, a excepción de la que deje Asuma-sensei, él se daría cuenta de que no la hice yo.

Hinata lo pensó unos momentos.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Enserio? — Vaya, no esperó que ella accediera tan fácilmente.

— No tengo algo más que hacer en casa e imagino que debes quedar exhausto luego de estudiar y trabajar. — Sonrió con gentileza.

Shikamaru apretó sus puños. Esa chica no podía ser así en realidad, debía ser más como Ino o Sakura. Se tranquilizó. Solo llevaba un día de conocerla, sin duda era cuestión de tiempo para que ella abandonara esa fachada de niña buena y si Shikamaru tenía algo, era paciencia para comprobar sus teorías.

— Bien, tenemos un trato. — Se puso de pie para continuar con su trabajo. Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las siete y media. — Salgo a las 10.30, espero que a su majestad no le moleste.

Hinata ya estaba comiendo, por los solo se alzó de hombros.

— Tengo mi computadora, luz, internet y comida. Puedo sobrevivir. — Dijo y sonrió de nuevo cuando él se alejaba.

Mientras tomaba la orden de otra mesa tuvo una problemática idea. No le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos pero era muy tentador demostrarle a Hinata lo inútil que eran las chicas como ella. Él no solía ser así, pero es que las chicas como ella sacaban su peor lado, ese que le guardaba resentimiento a su primer amor.

Hinata sonrió aliviada, Shikamaru Nara no era su primera opción para pedir ayuda, pero por lo menos confiaba en que no la dejaría abandonada en la noche. Comió y navegó por internet un rato. Eran las 9 cuando se cansó y bajó la pantalla de su computadora.

Se puso de pie para estirarse un poco. Se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras y notó que el local estaba bastante lleno en la parte de abajo, pero pocas personas subían. Tenten iba de un lado a otro con una charola, mientras un hombre regordete y vestido de chef atendía la barra.

Del otro lado vio a Shikamaru recoger una mesa que se acababa de desocupar y limpiarla para dejarla lista para el próximo cliente. Realmente le sorprendía que el chico se moviera tan rápidamente, en la escuela parecía un caracol arrastrándose de un lugar a otro.

De pronto se encontró preguntándose por qué él era tan grosero con ella si no le había hecho nada, nunca habían hablado ni tenido un problema. Suspiró cansada, tal vez solo ella no le agradaba. Así que decidió que le demostraría que era una buena amiga, ese chico tenía algo que llamaba su atención pero no lograba saber qué era. Regresó a su lugar y decidió dormitar un poco, se sentía agotada.

.

Por fin había terminado la jornada de ese día y Shikamaru se dispuso a ir por la chica para bajar y cerrar el local. Entonces la vio dormir sobre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

No cabía duda de que Hinata era una chica hermosa, pero eso no la hacía una buena persona, ni siquiera el hecho de que fuera agradecida y aceptara hacer sus tareas (que si era honesto, le daba flojera hacerlas). Era ingenuidad lo que ella desbordaba y eso le molestaba, porque como decía su padre 'Debes cuidarte de las aguas mansas'.

La tomó del hombro y la sacudió un poco para que se espabilara. Ella alzó el rostro y notó que tenía en la cara un hilo de saliva.

— Es hora. — Dijo desviando la vista, su rostro somnoliento era encantador.

— Si. — Respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila entre sus manos.

Bajaron las escaleras y Hinata buscó con la mirada a Tenten pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

— Tenten y el señor Akimichi ya se marcharon, yo soy quien cierra el lugar. — Mostró unas llaves y las hizo sonar. Hinata asintió y lo vio cerrar cortinas, y verificar que todo estaba apagado en la cocina, así como tomar un par de bolsas grandes de basura. Una vez hecho, salieron y el chico puso llave y activó las alarmas de seguridad.

— ¿Cómo…? — Pero antes de que terminara de hacer su pregunta, Shikamaru le indicó que lo esperara un momento y marchó al callejón que estaba a un lado del local.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa al verse sola en la calle, y el sonido cercano de un motor a lo lejos, la hizo ponerse tensa.

— Por aquí. — Dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la parte trasera del restaurante, sin las bolsas de basura y una motocicleta. La chica se colocó a su lado mientras él se subía y arrancaba el motor.

— ¿Es seguro? — Preguntó inocentemente, su mayor acercamiento con las motos fueron las carreras de motocross a las que iba a animar a Kiba, pero ella nunca se había subido a algo con menos de cuatro ruedas.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? — Y le tendió el casco de seguridad. Ella lo tomó y se lo colocó, aunque fue el chico quién le tuvo que ajustar la cinta.

Hinata se subió atrás y se agarró de los hombros del chico.

— Así te puedes caer. — Comentó al sentir sus manos temblorosas, así que sujetó su mano derecha y la colocó en su propia cintura. — Haz lo mismo con la otra mano y agárrate fuerte. — Dijo mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

Hinata se asustó por el inicio tan brusco y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó fuertemente a la cintura del chico.

Ya no fue tan divertido para el chico que ella se agarrara tan fuerte, había sido toda su intención asustarla pero ahora ella le iba clavando el casco en la espalda al tener una postura tan tensa.

— No te agarres tan fuerte, duele. — Le dijo mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad.

Ella dejó de presionarse fuertemente contra él pero no quitó sus manos de la cintura.

— ¿En qué calle vives? — Le preguntó, entonces Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que estaban pasando por la escuela.

— Entre la 95 y la 2da. — Dijo débilmente, sentía su pulso acelerado por los nervios.

— Bien, llegaremos en unos minutos. — Indicó mientras doblaban a la izquierda.

Fueron en silencio el resto del camino. Sin duda Hinata no sabía qué pensar de ese chico, a veces era grosero pero en esos momentos manejaba despacio, al punto de que ella se permitió observar el viaje un poco más relajada. Acababa de descubrir que él era una buena persona.

Sintió un enorme alivio al ver su casa tan cerca, ya iban a dar las 11 de la noche.

— Llegamos princesa. — Dijo el chico mientras apagaba el motor y le ayudaba a quitarse el casco de seguridad.

— Muchas gracias. — Respondió ella mientras el alivio la recorría por completo. — ¿Quieres pasar a beber o comer algo…? — Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase el chico se puso el casco de seguridad y encendió el motor de su motocicleta.

— No olvides entregar mis tareas. — Dijo mientras iniciaba el camino de regreso a su casa. Hinata lo vio perderse en el horizonte mientras imaginaba que debía ser genial tener una motocicleta y tener la libertad de ir a cualquier sitio a cualquier hora.

Entró a casa y la encontró con todas las luces apagadas. Fue al cuarto de su nana y de su ama de llaves, pero estaban en la misma condición: vacíos.

Dejó la mochila en el piso de su habitación y sin prender las luces se dejó caer en su cama y contempló el techo. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Shikamaru-san que ser rico no era tan genial?

¿Cómo decirle que para su padre era tan fácil como respirar el cambiar al personal pero que para ella no porque con el tiempo se habían convertido en su familia? Que pasaba sola su cumpleaños y que pocas veces veía a su padre, que él nunca cumplía cuando decía que vendría a casa. Qué daría todo lo que tenía por volver a estar con su madre una vez más…

.

.

.

Shikamaru estacionó su motocicleta en el garage de su casa. Miró el casco de seguridad y lo arrojó sobre unos periódicos, se le había quedado impregnado el olor del perfume de la chica.

Un poco molesto entró a su casa, pero todo se le olvidó cuando vio a sus padres cenar en la mesa principal.

— Te tardaste y ya teníamos hambre. — Dijo Shikaku mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

— Tuve que hacer una parada antes de venir a casa. — Respondió mientras se empezaba a servir un poco del estofado que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Quieres arroz? — Le preguntó su madre, Yoshino Nara.

— Claro.

La mujer sirvió un poco y se lo acercó a su hijo, percibiendo un sutil aroma a perfume de mujer.

— ¿Estás saliendo con una chica? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— No.

— ¿Y por qué hueles a una chica? — Sin duda su madre era muy problemática.

— Mamá, ya sabes que trabajo con Tenten, tal vez haya sido eso…

— No, llevas mucho tiempo trabajando con ella y este aroma es nuevo. — La mujer se sentó y miró fijamente a su hijo.

— Papá, ayúdame. — Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a engullir sus alimentos.

— ¿Y es linda? ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?

Shikamaru miró un poco fastidiado a su padre. Estamparía su cabeza contra el plato que tenía enfrente, pero sin duda amaba la comida de su madre y no valía la pena perder su cena.

— Solo olvídenlo. — Respondió dispuesto a ignorar a sus padres, quienes sonrieron con complicidad y decidieron continuar otro día con su interrogatorio, sabían que su hijo debía estar cansado por pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando.

A Yoshino no le gustaba que Shikamaru trabajara en vez de dedicarse por completo a estudiar, en su casa no sobraba el dinero pero tampoco vivían limitados, tenían una nivel de vida holgado, pero ella respetaba sus razones y hasta cierto punto la enorgullecía.

Shikaku no se preocupaba tanto, sabía que su hijo había heredado su inteligencia, así que solo le pidió que cumpliera con sus deberes en la escuela para que pudiera ir a la universidad. Con esas condiciones, Shikamaru trabajaba en el restaurante de la familia Akimichi.

Pero ambos adultos estaban de acuerdo en que era hora de que su amado hijo volviera a comportarse como el adolescente que era y en su opinión, sería divertido darle un problemático empujón.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

La idea era hacer un pequeño capítulo divertido para mis lectores de Mendokuse (pues creo que la historia si quedó un poco exagerada respecto al drama o_ou) pero terminé creando un nuevo fic.

No es la primera vez que me pasa, hay veces en que me digo en broma "¿Y si escribo algo donde ellos hagan determinada cosa?" pero luego mi cabeza me traiciona y empieza a tomar sentido la idea.

La historia contiene un par de clichés y me inspiré en las cosas que leía cuando estaba de moda hacer fics del Konoha High School. No soy fan de Disney (De su Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel sí) y hace siglos que no veo La dama y el vagabundo, pero el título me pareció demasiado adecuado.

Por favor, si les gustó o no la historia pueden hacérmelo saber, para mi es muy importante pues retroalimenta mi escritura. Ojalá les guste y bueno, este fic junto con el de _Lejos de Japón_ son parte de los festejos por mi cumpleaños, el próximo capítulo lo tendremos el 11 de agosto y el último capítulo el 18 de agosto. Todo el mes estaré de fiesta :)

Y bueno, tal vez hay un poco de OoC así que explico sus perfiles.

 _Hinata_ es una chica con buenos sentimientos e intenciones nobles, pero siempre ha vivido en su jaula de oro, así que aunque tenga ideas muy políticas, se queda en lo teórico. Es muy tímida y le da miedo andar sola, pero cuando se lo propone, es determinada y perseverante. Sus mejores amigos son Kiba y Shino.

 _Shikamaru_ es un chico normal, con una familia amorosa (aunque su madre es demasiado enojona en su opinión). Pero debido a un accidente y una mala experiencia con su primer amor, detesta a las personas esnob (y para su mala suerte la mayoría en su escuela son así). Es un genio y todo le da pereza, a menos que se trate de su mejor amigo Chouji. Le gusta poner a prueba a Hinata.

.

Los invito a dar Like a mi página de **Facebook Tamashitsumo** , ahí aviso de actualizaciones, y comparto algunas ideas. Podemos estar en contacto más directo.

¡Les agradezco su apoyo!

¡Saludos!

Viernes 4 de agosto del 2017


	2. Capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. El fic es de mi propiedad y no permito que se comparta sin los debidos créditos. Di no al plagio.

 **Advertencias:** Capítulo apto para todas las edades.

 **Nota del autor:** Lamento la demora y quiero avisar que tuve algunos problemas al editar este capítulo, sí soy consciente de que hay guiones cortos en varias partes del fic, pero es que por más que lo cambiaba, cuando guardaba el capítulo, regresaba a lo mismo. Traté de modificar los guiones pero algunos no quisieron cambiar, lo siento de antemano, los editaré pronto.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

.

.

.

 **X**

 **Cap. 2 de 3**

 **X**

.

.

.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata llegó a la escuela. Casi abrazó a su querido chófer cuando lo vio trabajando en la mañana fuera de casa. Iba un poco desvelada, y estaba triste por no haber podido despedirse de su nana y de su ama de llaves de mucho tiempo, pero no dijo nada para no preocupar por su chófer ni a sus amigos.

— Buenos días, Kiba — Saludó la chica al verlo llegar en su auto deportivo.

— Hola, te ves muy linda hoy, Hinata.— Le dijo haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

— Nada de eso... — Murmuró muy apenada, a pesar de los años aún no se acostumbraba a recibir halagos. De pronto Shino llegó como una sombra hasta ellos.

— Buenos días. — Saludó el chico y entregó un libro a la chica, a quien le brillaron los ojos con emoción. — Ayer llegó paquete.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó Kiba con poco interés, para él los libros no eran la gran cosa. Leía solo lo que debía para la escuela, pero sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Es una nueva edición de los escritos de Arthur Conan Doyle! — Exclamó ella con emoción mientras abrazaba el libro gigantezco.

— Oh, más libros ... — Shino miró con fastidio a Kiba, a veces se pregunta cómo había logrado Kiba entrar a esa escuela.

— No es cualquier libro, es Sherlock Holmes. — Corrigió Shino.

— Pero ya los tenías, ¿No? ¿para qué los quieres de nuevo?

— Es una versión crítica, viene con notas de un investigador especializado en literatura, y sirve para leer desde otro punto de vista las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. — Respondió ella con gran felicidad.

— Bueno, lo que sea, los acompañaré a sus salones. — Dijo el castaño, quien tomaba clases en el tercer piso del edificio de segundo año, mientras que sus amigos estaban en el primer piso, solo que en grupos distintos.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su salón, su mesa compartida estaba vacía, no había rastro alguno del chico de coleta. Poco después de haber tomado asiento, llegó Kurenai Sensei, la profesora a cargo de su grupo y que impartía la clase de física.

Así dio inicio la jornada escolar.

.

El día acabó rápidamente, y Shikamaru no asistió a ninguna clase. Hinata fue una persona de palabra, por lo que cumplió con el trato de hacer todas las tareas del chico. Ningún profesor reparó en lo sucedido y terminó las clases sin ningún problema. Al final se despidió de sus amigos y llegó a donde la esperaba su chófer para regresar a casa.

— ¿Podríamos ir al centro comercial? — Preguntó amablemente la chica al mayor.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió el hombre. — ¿Necesita que la acompañe a hacer sus compras?

— No, solo compraré un celular nuevo, mojé el mío y ya no sirve. — Sonrió un poco avergonzada. No había contado su aventura de ayer a nadie.

En poco tiempo llegaron al centro comercial y la chica se dirigió sola a buscar un nuevo equipo.

Entró en la tienda indicada y comenzó a ver los modelos. En lo personal le gustaba que su teléfono inteligente tuviera una buena cámara, porque le gustaba fotografiar todo cuando salía con Kiba y Shino, con calma. Revisó modelos, leyendo cada una de las especificaciones y comparándolas, hasta que al final eligió un equipo, el cual era de color gris y tenía una cámara muy decente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a pagar, recordó a la chica llamada Tenten que trabaja en el mismo restaurante que Shikamaru. Ella había sido muy amable al darle un poco de agua y prestarle su celular para llamar a casa. Así que se regresó a un celular igual, el cual esperaba que le gustara.

En el momento en que llegó a la caja a pagar, una chica de melena rubia la abrazó por detrás.

— Qué modelo tan simple. — Chilló Ino y Hinata sintió que le quitaban una caja de las manos.

— Deberías comprar uno como el mío. — Dijo Sakura llegando a su lado y mostrando uno de los celulares más caros y con una funda de color fosforecente.

— Pero no tiene mucha memoria RAM y su batería tiene poca capacidad. — Murmuró Hinata un poco insegura, había leído un poco de celulares.

— ¿Y qué? Puedo controlar mi computadora desde aquí. — Argumentó la chica. Hinata decidió que no iba a discutir con Sakura, no se consideraba una genio en tecnología pero sabía que sus equipos solo eran caros pero solo por la marca y no por sus características.

— ¿Vas a comprar más cosas? — Preguntó Ino con entusiasmo.

— No, solo vine por esto. — Respondió mientras quitaba suavemente la caja de las manos de Ino.

— Moh, no importa, acompáñanos a comprar unas cosas. — Dijo Sakura muy animada.

— Lo siento, yo ...

— Anda, estoy buscando un regalo para Kiba y sin duda serás una gran ayuda. — Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. — Sabes, me gusta y me gustaría sorprenderlo con algo bonito.

A Hinata no le apetecía estar con ellas, pero sabía lo mucho que un regalo de Ino valdría para Kiba.

— De acuerdo ... — Murmuró. Las chicas esperaron Hinata recuperara su número y una vez listo, la arrastraron por todos los pisos. Se detuvieron en cada tienda, comprando cada prenda y zapatos que les gustaban sin siquiera probárselos mientras Hinata miraba la hora a cada momento.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda más grande de productos deportivos y Hinata dijo que Kiba necesitaba unos nuevos lentes protectores para esquiar. Estuvieron viendo todos los modelos e Ino eligieron el más llamativo y cuando pagaron, Hinata anunció que se sentaría porque ya se había sentado. Las chicas la ignoraron y continuaron observando la ropa femenina para hacer fitness.

La peliazul se sentó en una banca y comenzó a configurar su nuevo celular, para así mandar un mensaje a su padre. Con la mirada fija en el celular se puso de pie para buscar las chicas cuando de pronto chocó con una persona, haciendo que cayera sentada en la banca.

— Disculpa... —Musitó ella a pesar del golpe que se llevó.

Era Shikamaru.

Se observaron muy sorprendidos, de todas las personas del mundo, nunca esperaron encontrarse en ese lugar y en ese momento.

— Lo siento ... — Murmuró ella. — No estaba mirando al frente.

— No te preocupes, supongo que tampoco estaba muy pendiente que digamos.

Hinata sonrió y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, pues Shikamaru Nara le agradaba después de las cosas sucedidas el día anterior. Pero su extraño encuentro fue interrumpido por una rubia escandalosa.

-— Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -— Preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa. -— Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Eh, Shikamaru?

La actitud sorprendida del chico dio paso a un ceño fruncido.

— Ino, te ves más demacrada que de costumbre, ¿Nueva dieta o es la anorexia de siempre? -— Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendidos, nunca había visto que alguien retará a Ino de manera tan abierta. La rubia no se inmutó, al contrario, sonrió aún más.

— Nueva dieta, la verdad pensar en estar como nuestro amigo Chouji me causa repulsión. — Ino dejó caer sus compras, las cuales recogió Sakura. — ¿Y qué haces en un lugar tan caro? ¿Soñando un poco?

— Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, y no es un elogio. -— Respondió el chico, apenas Hinata se percató de que traía consigo un par de bolsas con medicamentos y vendas.

— Ettoo ... — Sintió que debía decir algo, al parecer esos dos tenían una gran animadversión por el otro. - Sakura-san no puede con todas las bolsas ... - Dijo pero Shikamaru solo volteo una verla con una mezcla de molestia y decepción.

— Tsk... — Shikamaru hizo un lado una Ino de un empujón y siguió su camino sin decir más.

— Ese sujeto es un bárbaro ... — Exclamó Ino, pero entonces Hinata se agachó para recoger algo del suelo, sostuvo fuerte la bolsa con el otro celular y corrió tras el chico.

— Shikamaru-kun. — Lo llamó pero él no se determinó. — Espera ...

Pero el chico no hizo lo que hizo, se apresuró a entrar en el ascensor y cerrar las puertas. Ella no se rindió y corrió por las escaleras, y por suerte lo pudo divisar cuando estaba por salir del centro comercial.

Corrió hasta que lo alcanzó en el estacionamiento, donde estaba subiendo a su moto.

— ¿Por qué no regresas con las personas de tu clase y me dejas en paz? — Dijo el chico mientras la chica llegaba a su lado y respiraba con dificultad.

— Se ... se te cayó esto. — Y le extendió su billetera.

Sorprendido tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón y comprobó que efectivamente no estaba en su billetera.

— Supongo que debo darte las gracias. — Murmuró con vergüenza mientras se ponía el casco de seguridad.

— ¿Mañana ...? — Empezó a decir ella, la verdad no sabía si la estaba oyendo debido a que el motor del vehículo sonó de manera estridente. — ¿Mañana irás a clases?

El chico volteó a verla y chasqueó la lengua.

— No creo, es bastante aburrido. — Fue su respuesta antes de partir, dejándola sola.

Hinata suspiró. No tenía idea de por qué su respuesta la había dejado un poco decepcionada. Se encaminó a donde la esperaba su chófer y le pidió que regresaran a su vacío hogar.

.

.

.

El jueves en la mañana Hinata llegó temprano a la escuela y se sentó en la misma banca de los últimos días. Puso su mochila en el asiento de al lado y vio cómo la clase se iba llenando poco a poco.

Regularmente no se juntaba con muchas personas y en la escuela no había un gran ambiente de compañerismo porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de ser los mejores en el ranking. El primer lugar lo compartían Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha con 99 puntos, el segundo era Sakura Haruno con 97, el tercero era Hinata con 96, Ino estaba en el cuarto lugar con el 94 y Naruto en el 20, así que Hinata consideraba que no estaba tan mal. Aunque su padre nunca la había felicitado, siempre decía que era su obligación ser la mejor.

Ya era medio día por lo que Hinata asumió que Shikamaru tampoco asistiría a la escuela ese día, así que Hinata usó la mesa para abrir todos sus libros y durante la hora del receso se puso a hacer la tarea de la materia de historia de los dos y que debían entregar mañana a primera hora.

Estaba tecleando en su computadora el final del ensayo de la historia que escribió para Shikamaru, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien entrar al salón, seguido del sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Sasuke Uchiha caminando hacía ella.

\- Buen día, Uchiha-san - Saludó la chica un poco nerviosa, desde que tenía memoria nunca, había agradado a ese chico.

Él miró hacia arriba y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - Se recargó en la mesa, del lado donde estaban los libros de ella y bajó la tapa de la computadora.

Ella se quedó congelada en su lugar... ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

\- Sakura-chan debe estar en la cafetería - Murmuró tratando de ocupar sus manos quitando un libro para que Sasuke no se sentara sobre el.

\- Ya sé, yo la dejé ahí. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarte aquí sin tu par de guardaespaldas.

Hinata miró el reloj del frente de la clase, faltaban 15 minutos para que volvieran todos al salón y eso la puso muy nerviosa, así que se puso de pie para aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

\- Creo que iré por algo de beber ... - Dio un paso hacía la salida pero el chico la sujetó de su muñeca izquierda. - ¿Podría soltarme ...?

\- Primero tendrás que besarme - Le dije mientras la jalaba y la obligaba a sentarse.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente. Ese sujeto le desagradaba, no era ni una pizca de amable como su hermano Itachi.

\- No, y ya déjeme en paz ... - Dijo ella y lo empujó, pero eso solo hizo que él apretara aún más el agarre. Con una sonrisa quitó la mochila que ella colocó en el otro asiento vacío y se sentó, de manera que la tenía bien agarrada. Puso una mano en su cintura y con otra la obligó a verlo.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que llegar a esto? - Mientras focejeaban, ella intentaba ponerse de pie y él la jalaba tratando de acercarse más y tirando todas las cosas de manera estrepitosa.

Entre el desastre que estaba haciendo Sasuke, ninguno de los dos escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Desde el exterior del salón, Shikamaru escuchó los sonidos de una riña y supo que algo estaba pasando dentro, así que se dio prisa y observó cuando Hinata logró levantarse, seguida de Sasuke quien se preparó para sujetarla del cabello y empujarla contra la pared.

\- Suéltame ...

\- No eres tan dócil como pensé. - Le dijo Sasuke mientras recuperaba el aliento, en cambio Hinata giró el rostro comenzó a sollozar al sentir al chico al poner sus manos en su cintura. El trauma de Hinata regresó, odiaba que la tocaran de esa manera, odiaba no ser capaz de golpear a ese chico que quería tocarla y besarla en contra de su voluntad. - No te creas muy especial por esto, Hinata ... - Y justo cuando buscaba la manera de besarla, sintió que lo jalaban hacía atrás.

El pelinegro volteó a enfrentar a quien lo interrumpió, pero lo único que encontró fue un puñetazo en su mejilla que lo hizo caer.

Hinata abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba Shikamaru.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota? — Sasuke se puso de pie y le dedicó su mirada más furiosa.

— Ella dijo que no quería, parece que el idiota es otro ... — Respondió el Nara con seriedad.

— ¡Oh! Así que el vagabundo de la escuela tiene agallas. — Se burló Sasuke. — Será mejor que te cuides las espaldas. — Luego miró a Hinata. — También va para ti...

Y al pasar junto a la banca de la chica, arrojó la mesa y las cosas que aún quedaban ahí, la computadora, se estrelló contra el suelo.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo y respiró profundamente. Cuando sintió que ya no le temblaban las piernas, abrió los ojos y se levantó. Shikamaru ya estaba recogiendo las cosas del suelo y acomodando la mesa en su lugar.

— Gracias, Shikmaru-kun — Murmuró ella.

— Tsk, me fastidian los abusivos.

Ella no sabía qué más decir, le daba un alivio enorme verlo en esos momentos ahí. En silencio, lo ayudó a acomodar las sillas. Shikamaru alzó la computadora y se entregó en las manos.

— Parece que se atrofió — Murmuró el chico. Ella sonrió suavemente.

— No, solo se apagó, es a prueba de golpes — Pareció avergonzada, entonces el chico comprendió que ella tenía una computadora resistente porque era muy torpe y la tiraba seguido. La idea es la causa de un poco de gracia. — Ya está...— Dijo cuando la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hacías en el salón sola?

Ella bajó la vista y se sentó en su banca.

— Estaba acabando la tarea.— Metió una mano a su bolsillo y encontró una usb. — Solo me falta imprimir nuestros ensayos para Mitarashi-sensei.

Shikamaru vio que la chica abrió el archivo y en vez de insertar la memoria USB en la computadora, apretó el botón y el aparato se conectó de manera inalámbrica y comenzó a guardar los dos documentos. No creyó que ella fuera a tomar en serio el asunto de entregar su tarea, pero sin duda lo había hecho.

— ¿Entregaste las tareas que nos tocaban ayer? — Preguntó con curiosidad y escepticismo.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta usé un tipo de papel diferente. — Respondió orgullosa.

El chico rascó su nuca y luego pasó sus manos por su cara tratando de despejarse. Acababa de decir que odiaba a los abusivos y sin embargo estaba siendo uno con ella.

— No debiste hacerme caso.

Ella lo miró mientras apretaba de nuevo el botón de la USB.

— Pero tu me salvaste ...

— Y eso no le da el derecho a nadie de mandar sobre ti.

— Pero creí que lo habías dicho en serio...

Técnicamente, lo había dicho como una manera de molestarla, una manera de ver cómo reaccionaba; pero si era honesto, ya lo había olvidado.

— De acuerdo, tienes un problema serio.

Hinata se sorprendió.

— ¿Cuál?

— Al principio creí que eras peor que Ino, lo que ya es mucho decir ... — Lo último lo dijo en voz baja. Entonces recogió su mochila y tomó la de Hinata. — Pero en realidad eres como un cachorro perdido ... Ven.

Y justo cuando dijo eso, sonó la campaña que anunciaba el final del receso.

— Pero ya van a empezar las clases ...

La sonrisa del chico la hizo sonrojar.

— No pasará nada por un día, vamos ... — Y se dirigió a la salida.

Entonces Hinata no supo qué hacer, así que bajó la pantalla de su computadora, tomó sus cosas y corrió tras él. Lo vio yendo contra el flujo de personas que se dirigía a los salones, subió por las escaleras y no se detuvo, sino que continuó subiendo y llegando a la puerta que daba acceso al techo del edificio.

Llegó a su lado justo cuando él empezaba a empujar la puerta, pues por el poco uso que tenía estaba un poco trabada. Cuando lograron abrirla, Shikamaru la dejó pasar primero y luego él, para volver a cerrar la puerta.

Hinata nunca había estado en un lugar así, podía ver las antenas, un par de tinacos gigantes y algunas cajas arrugadas a lo largo de la superficie. Pero lo mejor de todo era la vista, hacia abajo todo se veía muy pequeño y verde, en cambio el cielo era claro y azul, sólo había unas nubes blancas y de aspecto esponjoso.

— Ven, - La llamó Shikamaru y ella volteó a verlo, entonces descubrió que tenía guardada una manta café en ese lugar. — Supongo que no querrás ensuciar tu uniforme.

— En realidad no importa, mi nana ya no está. — Suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Tienes una nana? - Preguntó él mientras se recostaba sobre la manta y colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza.

— Ahora solo tengo una nueva ama de llaves que se encargará de la comida y la limpieza.

— Debe ser genial que te hagan todo. — Él cerró los ojos mientras hablaba y ella se sentaba a su lado.

— No tanto, es muy solitario estar en casa.

— ¿No vives con tu familia? — Shikamaru se golpeó mentalmente, no era normal que fuera tan hablador, pero Hinata no era como lo esperaba de una chica de su clase social.

— Mi mamá murió cuando era más pequeña y papá trabaja todo el tiempo, mi primo Neji estudia en el extranjero.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay tías, primos, abuelos? - Ella negó con la cabeza y el chico pensó que era buena idea cambiar de tema. — ¿Por qué el idiota de Sasuke quiso besarte?

Las mejillas de ella perdieron su adorable color carmín.

— No lo sé, nunca hemos sido cercanos. Me agradan su mamá y su hermano mayor pero él siempre me ha dado miedo, igual que su padre.

Shikamaru dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es un idiota sin duda...

Hinata asintió y se recostó a una distancia considerable del moreno, la brisa y la suavidad de los rayos del sol comenzó a mecerla. Giró su rostro para mirar al chico a su lado y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido. Entonces una gran alegría la sacudió al darse cuenta de que tal vez que había hecho un nuevo amigo.

Se recostó y esperó hasta que el chico despertó con el sonido de la campana que anuncia el final de las clases.

— Debiste despertarme antes... — Balbuceó él mientras se estiraba un poco.

— Te ves un poco cansado, supongo que es extenuante estudiar y trabajar.

— En realidad no tanto, es más agotador lidiar con las personas de allá abajo.

Una melodiosa risita escapó de los labios de ella.

— Aún así, me gustaría seguir ayudándote con tus tareas, me has salvado ya dos veces.

El chico la miró tratando de encontrar alguna clase de trampa o mentira en sus palabras pero solo se encontró con determinación.

— Solo si me dices la verdad sobre lo siguiente... — Ella asintió. — ¿De verdad escribiste tu la carta a la dirección?

Hinata se sonrojó pero volvió a asentir.

— Kurenai-sensei me la revisó, pero yo fui quien la escribió.

— Supongo que dices la verdad, esto es muy problemático.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? — Ella bajó un poco su tono de voz, a Shikamaru le pareció que se veía sumamente linda en ese momento.

— Adelante.

— Pienso que eres más listo que Sasuke, ¿Por qué no estás en primer lugar?

El moreno sonrió con un poco de sorna.

— Dijiste que te daba miedo su padre, ¿No? — Ella asintió. — Pues a él también, por eso me pagó para que no sacara el cien por ciento de calificación.— Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y el alzó los hombros. — Yo necesitaba el dinero y no tengo problemas de autoestima como él, así que no tuve problema con ello.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar.

— Lo siento, es Kiba... — Murmuró ella y de pronto se acordó de algo importante. — Ya me tengo que ir pero... — Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó una bolsa azul. — ¿Podrías entregárselo a Tenten-san?

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó el Nara mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos.

— Es un pequeño regalo, ella fue muy buena conmigo el otro día y pensé en que tal vez le gustaría. — Se puso de pie. — Nos vemos pronto, Shikamaru-kun.

Y cuando ella se fue, Shikamaru sintió que aquel lugar se había vuelto más grande que nunca.

.

* * *

— Bienvenido, Shikamaru... — Chouza saludó al chico que llegó al restaurante. — Llegaste temprano.

— Antes de empezar voy a ver a Chouji.

— Tenten está con él... — El hombre hizo una pausa — ...Y gracias por todo, Shikamaru. — Chouza vio con cariño al joven de melena negra.

— Es mi mejor amigo, no podría hacer menos.

Entonces el chico se dirigió a la puerta trasera que conectaba el local con la casa de al lado que era donde vivía Chouza y su familia. Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto del chico, el cual era el último del pasillo.

— Espero no interrumpir nada. — Murmuró, sabía del afecto que su mejor amigo profesaba por Tenten.

Tocó la puerta y Tenten abrió para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, así que entró y se sentó en la silla que estaba más cercana a la cama donde yacía el chico.

— Hey, ¿Hay fiesta sin mi?

— Para nada, solo estaba entregándole mi tarea a Tenten. — Chouji señaló unos cuadernos que estaban a su lado, los dos habían sido compañeros de clase desde la primaria.

Shikamaru empezó a revisar la tarea del chico, mientras Tenten sacaba la nueva tarea que debía hacer el chico para no atrasarse en la escuela.

— Te has vuelto muy bueno en matemáticas.

— No hay mucho que pueda hacer desde este lugar, así que aprovecho.

Shikamaru sintió que se empezaba a formar un nudo en su garganta. Aún recordaba aquel día del accidente, en el que por culpa de una chica tan frívola como Ino su mejor amigo había quedado postrado en una cama.

— Lo siento, Chouji... — El ambiente se volvió un poco pesado, pero el sonido de una bolsa de papas fritas llamó su atención; Chouji había sacado esa bolsa de frituras de abajo de su almohada.

— No te preocupes Shikamaru, sé que no fue tu culpa ni mía, así que tu también deja de pensar en ello.

— El médico le dijo a Chouji que pronto podrá comenzar con las terapias. — Añadió Tenten intentando levantar los ánimos.

— Esa es una buena noticia. — El moreno se estiró para alcanzar una papa de las que comía su amigo. — Oh, es cierto. — Se acordó de pronto. — Esto es tuyo.

Tenten miró la bolsa que el chico le estaba extendiendo.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó mientras lo tomaba. Chouji continuaba comiendo sus papas pero atento.

— Te lo manda Hinata Hyuuga, dijo que fuiste muy amable con ella el otro día y que era su forma de agradecerte... — Pero no terminó de hablar cuando el rostro de la chica se mostró muy sorprendido y un largo grito de sorpresa se dejó escuchar.

— Qué problemática...

— ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuuga? — Preguntó el otro chico.

— Es la chica más increíble del mundo, ¡¿Ven esto?! es un celular de gama alta, tiene una cámara que rivaliza con algunas cámaras profesionales, tiene tanta potencia RAM y almacenamiento que creo que no lo podré llenar nunca... — Pero pronto su rostro se volvió azul. — ¿Esto no es alguna clase de broma tuya, Shikamaru?

— Sí, gasté todo mi dinero para asustarte con un celular. — Dijo el Nara y Chouji empezó a reír.

— Shikamaru es demasiado flojo como para planear una broma.

— Es que esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto... esa chica es muy rica en verdad.

— ¿De quién hablan? — Preguntó el Akimichi.

— De Hinata Hyuuga, una compañera de clase muy problemática.

— A Shikamaru le gusta, el otro día me pidió que lo dejara cerrar el restaurante para poder quedarse a solas con ella y llevarla a su casa. — Tenten hablaba mientras sacaba el celular de su caja y lo observaba embelesada.

Chouji dejó caer la bolsa de papas de la impresión.

— ¿De verdad? — El chico de cabellos castaños estaba realmente anonadado, desde que había quedado en cama su amigo no había vuelto a hablar de alguna chica que no fuera Tenten o sus madres.

— No es cierto, es solo una compañera de clases...

— Es muy linda y tierna, tiene un cabello super sedoso y largo y es muy amable. — Shikamaru suspiró derrotado ante el entusiasmo de Tenten.

— ¿Y por qué te regaló un celular tan caro, Ten? — Preguntó Chouji.

— Porque le dio un vaso de agua... — Dijo Shikamaru mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara en signo de fastidio.

— Entonces debe ser muy rica. — Señaló el otro chico, cosa que hizo que Shikamaru lo mirara a la cara.

— Ella no es como Ino, o por lo menos eso parece...

El cuarto volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa del chico en cama la que rompió la tensión.

— Ya pasó mucho tiempo, Shikamaru, deja de pensar en el pasado y continúa así como yo lo estoy haciendo, ya oíste que pronto comenzaré las terapias y podré volver a salir de aquí.

— Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que ya sabes cómo soy...

Entonces Chouji miró el rostro triste de Tenten.

— Sé que nunca pregunté para no incomodarte... pero me gustaría saber...

— Supongo que ya pasó suficiente tiempo. — Respondió Chouji aunque su mirada evidenció que quedaba algo de dolor en él. Pero estaba agradecido con la ayuda que le brindaba aquella chica que consideraba su amiga y algo más. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se puso de pie.

— Voy a ayudar en la cocina, lo siento... creo que yo aún no estoy listo... — Caminó hacía la salida y se marchó.

Una vez en la cocina se puso a cortar algunas verduras mientras Chouza arreglaba las mesas. Un rato después escuchó que alguien entraba y vio a una Tenten con el rostro triste.

— Creo que Chouji no guarda rencor por lo sucedido, Shikamaru, sé que debe ser difícil pero...— Miró su celular nuevo y recordó a la chica de la otra semana. — Creo que ya entiendo tu aversión por tu compañera, pero no creo que el hecho de que alguien sea rico o no influya en su valor como persona, lo que lo define son sus decisiones. Hinata parece ser una buena chica...

— Basta Tenten... — La mirada del chico se ensombreció. — Mis manos casi mataron a mi mejor amigo por alguien que no valía la pena, no pienso volver a perder la cabeza.

— Pero...

— Tu no viste a Chouji desangrarse y sentir la desesperación de que no abriera los ojos, no tienes idea de cuanto hubiera deseado poder tomar su lugar... No importa si se trata de una chica rica o una sin dinero, el punto es que no quiero volver a dejar de pensar racionalmente.

— Tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte...

— No tengo miedo... Tsk, eres problemática... — Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se dio prisa a comenzar sus actividades como mesero, dejando a una pensativa Tenten.

.

.

.

* * *

De pronto pasó un mes, entregaron en tiempo y forma el trabajo que Asuma-sensei les había dejado sobre cálculo vectorial y Shikamaru se descubrió yendo a la escuela más seguido de lo pensado con dos objetivos en mente y uno de ellos era verificar que Sasuke estuviera muy lejos de Hinata como agradecimiento por la ayuda que ella le daba con las tareas.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el techo, Kiba y Shino habían tomado mejor de lo esperado la nueva amistad que Hinata había hecho por lo de decidieron dejarla almorzar con el chico y ellos continuar con sus actividades, Kiba seguía coqueteando con Ino y Shino estudiando en la biblioteca.

— ¿Has leído One Piece? — Preguntó él al hojear un manga mientras ella revisaba su correo en su celular.

— No... ¿Es una buena historia?

— Sin duda, mi mejor amigo es fan de este anime, así que tiene todos los mangas conforme salen y me los presta.

— ¿Puedo leer?

Shikamaru la miró un poco sorprendido.

— Este es un tomo va muy avanzado, es el 65, creo que podría aburrirte o adelantarte sorpresas.

—Oh, entonces lo leeré desde el uno. — Volvió a dirigir su mirada al celular y en un par de minutos le mostró al chico que ya había descargado el primer tomo en su celular.

— Eres buena con la tecnología.

Ella se sonrojó con el cumplido, unos segundos después sonó el timbre para reanudar clases, por lo que la chica guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se dispusieron a bajar a su salón.

— Gracias... Se que aún falta un poco, pero ¿Ya sabes qué vas a estudiar?— Preguntó ella.

— Honestamente no, supongo que podría hacer cualquier cosa. — Aquella respuesta puso una sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

— Sí...

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, se toparon de frente con Sakura.

— Hinata, el maestro Asuma te mandó a llamar a la sala de profesores, — Miró a Shikamaru con desdén. — A ti también.

— Gracias, Sakura-san.

La preocupación fue evidente en el rostro de ella, mientras que el de Shikamaru mostró la misma flojera de siempre. Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Asuma colocó dos sillas para que tomaran asiento.

— Sin duda los dos son buenos alumnos de esta prestigiosa escuela, por lo que he decidido resolver este asunto con ustedes y sus familias antes de informar a la dirección del plantel.

— ¿Qué hicimos? — Preguntó la chica con evidente palidez.

— Esto. — Y Asuma sacó las tareas que Hinata había entregado a nombre de Shikamaru. — A pesar de estar impresas, es evidente que el joven Nara no las elaboró, su manera de estructurar ideas es distinta a la de usted, señorita Hyuuga.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar algo qué decir.

— Quise saber si también ocurría en otras clases por lo que revisé las tareas de sus otros profesores y me temo que encontré lo mismo.

— Lo siento mucho profesor, yo...

— Ella solo me ayudaba, Asuma-sensei. Yo trabajo en la tardes y a veces no tengo tiempo de terminar todas las tareas.

— Usted está becado, por ello no debería tener esa excusa. Abusar de su compañera es un comportamiento que no puedo tolerar, así como el hecho de que usted le haya seguido el juego señorita. — Asuma los miró. — Por ello llamé a sus casas, pero nadie contestó en la suya ¿Acaso no hay alguien en casa?

— Papá está en el extranjero. — Murmuró en voz baja la chica.

Asuma suspiró.

— ¿Entonces quien viene por usted?

— Mi chófer.

— ¿Y quien es su tutor mientras su padre no está? ¿Y tu madre?

— Murió hace algunos años.

Shikamaru miró a Hinata como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, ¿realmente estaba tan sola como decía? Aún eran menores de edad a sus 17 años, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en ello, sintió una masa de oscuridad acercarse a su espalda.

— ¿Mamá? — Shikamaru abrió los ojos completamente y vio el rostro molesto de su madre.

— Puedo tolerar que seas igual de terco y flojo que tu padre, pero abusar de una chica no tiene nombre...

— Yo no abusé de ella, Hinata se ofreció. — Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para tratar de alejarse de la furia de su madre.

— Es cierto, yo me ofrecí...— Hinata se interpuso y alzó un poco las manos.

Yoshino al ver aquella chica tan bonita, sintió su furia crecer.

— ¿Abusaste de una chica tan linda? Shikamaru, eres hombre muerto...

Asuma observó al escena y tuvo una idea.

— Señora Nara, le agradezco que viniera. — Llamó la atención de mujer. — Como ya le expliqué por teléfono, no tomaré más medidas respecto a esta situación, pero si se vuelve a repetir, me veré forzado a dar parte a la dirección y el consejo estudiantil.

— Entiendo, profesor. Le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse. — Lo último lo dijo mirando a su hijo, quien tragó pesado.

— Eso es todo por ahora, Shikamaru, ve a clase... — El nombrado salió con una ultima mirada asesina de su madre diciéndole que eso aún no había terminado. Asuma miró a Hinata. — ¿De verdad no hay alguien que pueda venir? ¿Quién firma tus calificaciones a fin de año?

— El año pasado vino mi nana pero padre decidió que era hora de que fuera independiente. Supongo que este año vendrá mi chófer, si quiere puedo llamarle.

Asuma negó con la cabeza.

— No es necesario, Hinata. Ve a clase.

La chica hizo una reverencia a cada adulto y marchó por el mismo lugar que Shikamaru.

— De verdad lamento esto profesor, le juro que Shikamaru es un buen chico...

— Lo sé, he seguido de cerca su desempeño y estoy seguro de que no solo es el más listo de la escuela, sino el más maduro y eso me preocupa.

— No entiendo...

— Durante su primer año Shikamaru vino muy pocas veces, lo suficiente para no ser expulsado pero siempre mantuvo una actitud de adulto, poco tolerante a sus compañeros e indiferente a lo demás, ¿A qué se debe esa actitud, señora?

La mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza.

— Hace dos años mi hijo tuvo un accidente por estar metido en los arrancones de la ciudad para impresionar a una chica, desde entonces se volvió muy hermético. Su mejor amigo lo acompañaba y estuvo en coma dos semanas, creo que aún no puede superar aquello.

— Imagino lo difícil que debió ser... Sin embargo, algo que noté es que desde que se topó con la señorita Hyuuga, no solo ha asistido más a clases sino que parece menos a la defensiva y más participativo en clase, como un chico normal. — Yoshino abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que le ocasionaba oír aquello. — Si Shikamaru tiene beca de excelencia, ¿Por qué trabaja?

— También tiene que ver con su amigo, los padres del chico perdieron su casa para poder pagar los gastos médicos y se tuvieron que mudar a su local, Shikamaru trabaja ahí sin cobrar un sueldo para ayudar a esa familia. Aunque le he dicho que no es necesario porque mi esposo y otras personas los apoyamos pero mi hijo no logra dejar de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido. — Su mirada se entristeció.

— Creí que lo de Hinata era difícil, pero lo de Shikamaru también. — Exclamó Asuma.

— ¿Qué sucede con la chica, sensei?

— No conseguí hablar con su padre y parece que este ha decidido que ella debe ser autosuficiente a esta edad. Sin duda lo es, pero nunca es bueno dejar solo a una adolescente tan vulnerable.

— ¿Usted dice que desde que Shika se junta con esa chica se ha comportado más como un chico normal?

— Sí, a veces he pensado que le gusta porque es un poco sobreprotector con ella, Kurenai-sensei me contó que quiso poner a Hinata a trabajar con Sasuke Uchiha y que Shikamaru se negó vehementemente. Creo que podría ser bueno para ella contar con el apoyo de más personas como usted que representen una figura materna, de paso Shikamaru puede seguir rompiendo el muro donde se encerró.

Yoshino meditó un momento las palabras del profesor.

— ¿Cree que sea una buena idea invitar a la chica a cenar?

El maestro sonrió.

— Creo que ella lo agradecerá.

— Bien, prepararé algo delicioso para nosotras, porque el vago de mi hijo se quedará con las sobras frías por el resto del mes. — Su mirada volvió a reflejar la furia inicial.

.

.

.

* * *

— Voy a morir, voy a morir... — Murmuraba Shikamaru mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó ella por enésima vez en el día.

— Es mi culpa, no debí proponerlo en primer lugar y... — Pero de pronto el balbuceo de Shikamaru dio paso a un rostro serio cuando Ino se acercó a ellos.

— Toma Hina, es la invitación para mi fiesta. — Puso entre las manos de la chica una hoja blanca con flores moradas. — Sin duda debes asistir, he invitado a chicos de otros colegios de nuestra altura, quien sabe, podrías encontrar una mejor compañía. — Lo último lo dijo mirando al chico quien se colocó la mochila y se dio la media vuelta.

— Te lo agradezco, Ino-san, pero no creo...

— Vamos, Kiba está muy emocionado y también quiere que vengas, ¡Por favor piénsalo! — Shikamaru dejó de escuchar la estridente voz de la rubia y decidió que prefería mil veces más enfrentar la furia de su madre que ser invitado a aquel evento.

Caminó hasta la salida de la escuela cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

— ¿Mamá? — Se preguntó al ver que su madre estaba en la entrada de la escuela con los brazos cruzados. — Creí que irías a casa, que problemático...

— Nada de problemático. — Y le pellizcó la mejilla. — El regaño de tu padre no será ni la décima parte de lo que te espera conmigo en casa.

El chico suspiró.

— De verdad lo siento. Hinata-san es muy amable y no debí dejar que lo hiciera.

— Hablando de ella, ¿Ya se marchó? — Yoshino se puso de puntillas para buscar a la chica.

— Ella sale hasta que ve a su chófer en la entrada. — Y señaló la parte donde los autos pasaban a recoger a sus compañeros.

— Bueno, pues ve por ella y dile que está invitada a cenar a nuestra casa el día de hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer para que disculpe por no haber sabido criar a un caballero... — Shikamaru se golpeó la frente, su madre acababa de entrar en modo dramático, y sabía por experiencia propia que ninguna fuerza sobrenatural cambiaría aquello, lo mejor era hacer lo que ella decía.

Esperaron unos minutos, cuando la melena de la chica se dejó ver de entre los estudiantes que salían del plantel.

— ¡Hey! — Shikamaru la llamó pero antes de que pudiera escuchar su respuesta, recibió un coscorrón de parte de su madre.

— Nada de "Hey"...

— Shikamaru-kun... Obaa-san— Hinata llegó hasta ellos e hizo una reverencia a cada uno. — Siento lo que pasó antes... — Dijo a la mujer mayor. — Yo solo quería ayudar un poco.

— Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones y te agradezco que seas amiga de mi perezoso hijo. — Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa encantadora, Shikamaru volvió a sentir un escalofrío... ¿Qué le había visto su padre como para casarse con una mujer tan problemática? Amaba a su madre, pero ese tipo de comportamientos suyos lo asustaban bastante.

— Yo estoy más agradecida. — He hizo otra reverencia. Yoshino tuvo que contenerse para no sujetar las mejillas de aquella chica.

— De cualquier forma quisiéramos invitarte a cenar en nuestra casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer. — Y la mujer usó una mano para hacer que su hijo hiciera una reverencia empujando su cabeza hacía abajo.

Hinata sintió un poco de pena por el chico, no quería causarle más molestias.

— No estoy segura...— Dudó al ver el rostro resignado del chico.

— Vamos, acepta, mi madre no acepta un no por respuesta. — Murmuró aún con la cabeza gacha.

— Vamos cielo, cocinaré algo delicioso.

Hinata sintió que su estómago se contraía al oír la dulce voz de la madre de Shikamaru, sin duda él era muy afortunado.

— De acuerdo, se lo agradezco mucho. — La chica sonrió.

— Bien, Shikamaru irá por ti a las 7, espero que esté bien.

— Hai, nos vemos en la noche. — E hizo una última reverencia y marchó al encuentro de su chofer.

— ¿Ya puedo levantarme? — Preguntó el chico que seguía en pose de disculpa. Su madre lo soltó no sin antes volver a darle otro coscorrón.

— No puedo creer que sea hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, es muy dulce. Me enoja que esté tan sola.

Shikamaru miró a su madre, quien seguía con la mirada a la chica y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estuvo de acuerdo con ella. No era justo que Hinata viviera tan sola por caprichos de su padre.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, ya estoy trabajando en todas mis historias. Decidí empezar con este fic porque es breve y ya estaba listo. Ojalá puedan darme su opinión y decirme si les gusto o no, sus comentarios retroalimentan el rumbo de la historia.

Si quieren saber más sobre mis tiempos o, los invito a seguirme en mi página de facebook **Tamashitsumo** donde doy algunas explicaciones, avisos y cosas random.

Miércoles 04 de junio del 2019


End file.
